


summer's finally begun

by captainhurricane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The kids can finally  fly free of high school and head off into the future.





	summer's finally begun

**Author's Note:**

> a silly little extra story featuring my main characters from my still unfinished duology of books. (as in, edits/beta-reads etc have not been finished, I have finished writing it... mostly)

It’s done, completely done: weeks and weeks of alternating between studying and taking it easy and then studying fiercely again. Just to finally be able to say goodbye to high school and head off into the larger world waiting out there.

Nilla’s tiny high school finally stops buzzing with activity as it closes its doors for the summer, letting the graduating students and the students who will return in the autumn out into the waiting sunlight.

”So what are your plans for the summer?” Kaisla pops her bubblegum, her curls bouncing with every step she takes.

”Helping you move,” Jona mutters.

”Helping you move,” the boys echo. Jan has his arm casually tossed around Hanne’s shoulders and Hanne is beaming, even as he keeps tugging the sleeves of his thin sweater over his hands.

”Oh, shush,” Kaisla huffs and rolls her eyes. ”Like that’s gonna take more than a day. Besides, I’m gonna have roommates. Besides besides, that’s not gonna happen until late summer. We’ve got all this shit to do in here. I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to hang out with me all the time, of course.”

”As if, punk,” Jan says.

”I’ll kick your ass, nerd,” Kaisla says.

”No one’s ass is gonna be kicked,” Hanne says and rolls his eyes. Jan kisses his temple and brings up a sweet little flush to Hanne’s cheeks. Hanne clears his throat. ”Anyway! I’ve got a summer job obviously. Mom’s probably gonna get swamped with orders again, especially now that we revamped her internet store.”

”I’ve got something to do too.” Jona adjusts her glasses and squints into the sunlight. ”I got a summer job at Oulu. I’ll be staying with my uncle.”

”Never knew you had an uncle,” Kaisla says.

”Because I never told you,” Jona says and sticks out her tongue. She’s still not smiling much these days but she’s getting there, maybe.

”Punk,” Kaisla says, nudging Jona with her elbow.

”Fuck off,” Jona says and nudges her right back.

They chat amiably on their way to their bikes: Jona to her creaky grandma-bike, Kaisla to her sleek and shiny mountain bike and the boys to Jan’s lovingly fixed and polished light motorcycle. It had taken a lot of time and work to get it, but it’s worth it, just to see Jan’s face light up every time he sees it. He had even named it, not that anyone outside of Hanne and his mother know.

The kids bid each other farewell for now, promising to see each other as soon as possible. They’re all nineteen, drunk in life and love and they’re riding into this sunlight, like finally waking up from a long sleep.

 

Jan first drives Hanne home.

”You could come up,” Hanne says as he stands up on his own feet and gives Jan back his helmet. Jan takes his own off too, just to say goodbye to his tiny boyfriend.

”I could,” Jan says and places the spare helmet back to its place behind him. He grins. ”Not now though. Shit to do, places to be, mothers to see. You know how it is.”

Hanne fidgets with his sleeves. His smile is tiny and sweet. His fair hair is sticking to every possible direction, making him seem a lot like a baby bird who had just been born. Jan reaches to ruffle said hair and laughs when Hanne grabs his hand and holds it.

”Don’t miss me too much,” Jan says and nudges Hanne closer.

”Always do,” Hanne says and kisses Jan first. Jan kisses him back, then pulls Hanne’s hands to his lips and kisses them too.

”Stupid,” Hanne says.

”Stupid for you,” Jan says and lets Hanne go. Hanne’s nose is adorably wrinkled, but his eyes are wide and bright.

”I’ll tell mom you said hi,” Hanne says.

”You do that. You won’t feel too bad if I don’t tell mine the same, yeah?” Jan doesn’t quite enjoy going to the rehab center but it’s a good reminder that it had taken time to get things to where they are now. Jan watches as Hanne pulls his lip between his teeth again, his scarred hands twisting the hem of his sweater.

”Don’t make that face, you little punk,” Jan huffs.

”Can’t help what my face looks like, darling,” Hanne says and grins when Jan rolls his eyes fondly and then yanks Hanne back to him, kissing him soundly on the cheek, then on his lips.

”I like your face,” Jan says. Hanne snorts, pressing their foreheads together for a single second, long enough to draw a deep breath.

”Come on, go meet your mom. See you later, nerd.”

”You’re the bigger nerd,” Jan says but lets his boyfriend go and puts his helmet back on. As he drives away, he just knows Hanne is watching and waving like the fool in love he is. Then again, Jan is himself even a bigger fool in love.

**Author's Note:**

> ps you find out more about these four @ [here](http://dimensionprinces.tumblr.com/maincharacters) ;)


End file.
